Suffering Happily
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: HeeroXDuo...Heero Commits Suicide, And Duo Lost His Lover, But Is Heero Really Dead? And What Pushed Him To The Edge, Read and Review!


Hey guys, I have always loved Gundam Wing and have decided to write a one shot. THIS IS A HEEROxDUO FIC…Nothing bad just thought I would warn you!

--

Blood. It was everywhere. All though in years as a gundam pilot, The God of Death, he had seen blood. Spilt it. But Duo Maxwell never would have imagined seeing his buddies, his best friend, his...loves...Heero Yuy's blood. It was everywhere. Why him? Why Heero? What Happened? No one was in the room when he opened the door...there was no signs that anyone had been there.

Not being able to look anymore Duo turned and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him he leaned on the door finally letting his tears fall. Shakily he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Dialling Head Preventer Lady Une's number Duo listened to the phone ring.

"Une" Said a voice on the other line

"Une, I need a coroner at H-Heero's room" Duo said shakily.

"What?" She sounded surprise "For who?"

No longer able to stay silent Duo let out his sobs and slid to the floor.

"Maxwell? Duo? I'll be right down!" Lady Une quickly rushed down to the living quarters to see Duo curled up against Heero's door sobbing. "Duo, what happened?" Duo remained sobbing, not moving.

Carefully Lady Une stepped into the room only to step back out in shock.

On the floor of the bedroom laid Heero Yuy surrounded in a puddle of blood. Blood spatters littered the walls. In his right hand, Heero Yuy held a pistol.

Unconsciously tears fell down her face as Lady Une reached for her phone. "I need the investigation team and a coroner to report to Special Agent Yuy's room immediately."

Lady Une knelt down and held Duo close. Everyone knew the two pilots had been in love. Through out the war all they had was each other and they soon formed a bond closer than any one could imagine. Duo was slowly becoming closer to Heero's heart, and Heero was letting him in.

Numbly the agents bagged evidence and took photos while the coroner quickly assessed the body before putting Heero's cold and stiff body into a black bag to be wheeled to the morgue for further analysis.

--

When Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei returned to the main base from a mission they immediately sensed the sombre, tense...depressed mood the building was in, also dully noting their flags were at half-mast.

Walking to Lady Une's office they were stopped by a sombre Sally. "Lady Une's in a...meeting right now..." she said quietly.

Nodding the pilots took seats and waited. A short while later they heard the door opening. Shocked they watched as Dr.J walked out with tears gleaming in his eyes followed by Duo, who had red puffy eyes and cheeks. Duo looked absolutely exhausted.

Lady Une came out and put her hand on Duo's shoulder while she motioned for the other pilots to enter.

Scared the others quietly walked in and quickly took a seat. Duo sat off to the side, shoulders slightly shaking.

Lady Une looked up at the pilots and quietly said, "Heero Yuy, is gone"

"What?" Quatre exclaimed, "Gone?"

Lady Une looked down "He didn't leave, Quatre...Heero is dead..."

The silence was broken by Duo who let out a sob. Trowa with an emotionless mask in place asked "How?"

"It was suicide...bullet to the head...but none of the investigators believed he did...Heero would have disappeared, and then killed himself. Recent evidence shows that someone had been harassing him. Haunting him with his past. It pushed his already fragile mind to the edge." Lady Une quietly explained.

Duo sat off to the side still silently sobbing. Quatre, also in tears went to him and hugged him fiercely, and he was hugged just as hard by Duo.

Trowa and Wufei had let a few tears fall for their friend.

"Injustice!" Wufei yelled. Before they could continue to grieve, Commander Sally, along with Hilde and Dorothy walked in. Hilde and Dorothy had just become investigators and were assigned to Heero's case.

"Commander, what is it?" Lady Une asked

"We have a suspect" Commander Sally stated

"Who!" Duo yelled grabbing Sally's shoulders.

Sally's head hung low as she uttered the named "Relena Dorlain-Peacecraft"

--

When Miliardo and Noin Peacecraft had been called back from their vacation, or honeymoon, they had not been pleased, but after being explained the situation they sat quietly as Lady Une told the story.

"She had motive" Miliardo said with his head bowed. Lady Une and Noin looked at him in shock. Before he explained he asked. "Where are the others?"

"Around, they needed fresh air." Lady Une replied.

Miliardo nodded and began to explain. "About three months ago, Relena told…Heero that she loved him…but Heero rejected her…for he was in love with someone else. Relena, said to me, that… no one rejected her, and she would get even with him"

Noin who had being sitting quietly said, "Heero told Relena bits and pieces of his past. With her power she could have found anything…Heero went to Relena for a friend, but Relena assumed he wanted…her"

Before Miliardo had a say, Lady Une had issued an order for the arrest of the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Dorlain-Peacecraft.

Sitting in the tense silence after the issue everyone was uncomfortable. The pilots had returned and they all sat quietly thinking. Everybody was drawn out of their thoughts when Lady Une's phone rang.

"Une" Whoever had been on the other line was talking fast but what ever was being said brought tears to Une's eyes. Saying quick good-bye Une hung up and turned to the others. " I have some news that will cheer us all up…" Une trailed off.

"What is it?" Quatre said in a soft voice.

"…Heero isn't dead…" Une said and the others sat in silence. Duo was the first to react diving out of his chair and at Lady Une.

"What!" Duo yelled

"The bullet…by chance passed through the skull, without hitting it…Heero's vitals signs were just to…they couldn't be felt…but when the coroner did the mandatory cutting of the skin, just in case, he found Heero is indeed alive…He's in the infirmary now."

That was all Duo needed to hear. He was out the door in a second running down the halls to his love. When he arrived he barged in the infirmary and was immediately directed to where Heero was.

When Duo got there he immediately ran to Heero's side pulling up a chair. Attach to his wrist were and IV and some Blood to replace the supply he lost. Around his head were white bandages.

Duo laid his head down on Heero's leg and closed his eyes in relief. He wasn't dead, he didn't loose him.

--

"In Breaking News, Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Dorlain-Peacecraft was arrested just a few short moments ago. According to the media control in the Preventers organization, Relena harassed and blackmailed a man who was broken from the war, pushing him deeper into depression, the young man attempted to kill himself. According to our sources, at first the young man was thought to be dead, but was later found alive and now is in a coma. We will have more information later, back to you Hiroshi."

--

It had been exactly two months since they found Heero. Everyone had slowly turned back to normal and things were going better. Today rather than being at work Duo sat in Heero's room by his side. It was his birthday today, today Heero was 19. It was hard to believe this young boy was murdering, driving, piloting before but now that they world had been saved and peace restored, no one resented the pilots, knowing each of theirs pasts, though censored in the media.

Their names were known and the past was kept discrete but was still told to give the world some knowledge.

As Duo had his back turned to Heero, arranging some flowers that Hilde and Dorothy had bought for Heero, Prussian blue eyes fluttered opened.

Duo, startled by hearing a grown quickly turned around to see Heero Yuy's eyes open and alert. Duo cried out in happiness and flung his arms around Heero holding him close. Heero to weak to do anything else merely leaned into the embrace, enjoying the warmth and love that Duo seemed to be radiating in.

Pulling back Duo lightly kissed Heero on the lips not expecting to be kissed back, but soon it became and loving kiss on the lips. Pulling back Duo smiled at Heero and his smile seemed to be contagious as Heero slightly smile back, though it was very unnoticeable Duo could see it in his eyes, even if no one else could.

Duo's smile grew. "I'm going to go tell the others!". Before Heero could say anything Duo was running down the hallways screaming 'He's Awake! He's Awake!'

Soon the other pilots along with Hilde, Dorothy, Une, Noin and Sally came crashing through the door immediately rushing to his side, while Miliardo walked calmly in. "Happy Birthday Kiddo" Miliardo said with a somewhat fatherly smile on his face.

Heero sat silent shocked but was soon distracted when he was enveloped in hugs. Soon the doctors shooed everybody out of the room so they could examine the patient to make sure everything was ok.

--

"After two months of awaiting the awaking of the victim of the Relena Dorlain-Peacecraft case has finally come. The press has just released all the information and this is the story. Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy is the victim. Relena Dorlain-Peacecraft had admitted to loving the pilot only to find her love unrequited. It seems Heero Yuy has a partner in life, Gundam Pilot Duo Maxwell, and I myself am not offended at this at all and support the relationship. After being rejected Miss. Dorlain swore to her brother that no one rejected her and she would have revenge. She then proceeded to send Heero Yuy parts of his past, whether it was just a picture or in her writing a moment that happened. Haunted and no longer able to take it Heero Yuy attempted to take his own life, but since the pilot was so depressed he just shot off the gun not making sure that it would for sure kill him.

The trial for Relena Dorlain-Peacecraft was held yesterday and the verdict released only a few moments ago. Relena Dorlain-Peacecraft is founded guilty on the charges of Harassment, Blackmail, Attempt Murder, and as an Accessory to Murder. Relena was given a life sentence.

Though normally the sentence would not be so long it was extended as part a token of gratitude to the young pilot, and also to insure that he will not be harassed again. This is Riku from CKTB News."

--

Duo smiled as he watched the news program along side Heero. Heero was still restricted to bed rest but was not at all offended. As a gift for his birthday Miliardo had given him a puppy, one that strongly resembled the one he killed. Miliardo told him this was his chance to start life anew and Heero couldn't agree more.

The dog, named Zech's, currently was sleeping at Heero's feet. Miliardo was now a father figure in Heero's life and Noin a mother. The two had even adopted the young boy. Duo and Heero were now closer than ever and life was moving on. Though Heero was still scared from his past, and probably always would be, that didn't mean he couldn't live his life to the fullest. _'And that'_ Heero swore _'will be my final mission'_

--

I hope you liked it! Please review! And Thanks To My Beta Reader Sarah Jane! 3


End file.
